Statice
by Coala N
Summary: Tudo estaria bem enquanto pudesse se lembrar de como as coisas costumavam ser. • Leo-centric, Elliot/Leo tão implícito quanto o material original. Ou seja...


**Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki.  
>Mas me reservo o direito de morder na bochecha <em>todos<em> os personagens**.** s2**

* * *

><p>Foi o cansaço, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, que fez com que Leo fosse capaz de dormir naquela noite. A sensação fria do copo d'água contra seus lábios antes de deitar-se foi como um tapa na cara muito necessário para tirá-lo do estado de choque e torpor em que se encontrava desde as horas anteriores, ainda que temporariamente. Retirou os óculos dos quais não precisava e os colocou em cima do criado-mudo com a mesma delicadeza que utilizava para tirar do piano as mais doces melodias. Ficou encarando-os por um longo tempo, os olhos secos e ardendo de todas as lágrimas que já tinha derramado e até mesmo das que guardava dentro de si. Bonitos como fossem (e não só pelas palavras de Elliot), aqueles olhos escuros que já haviam presenciado tanto sofrimento e que o encaravam de volta no espelho já não eram capazes de colocar para fora uma lágrima sequer. Ao menos, não naquele momento.<p>

Queria poder erradicar para sempre de sua mente os acontecimentos daquela maldita noite e fingir que nada daquilo havia de fato acontecido, mas não era possível. O cheiro metálico do sangue ainda estava fresco demais em suas narinas, como se ainda estivesse ali à sua frente. O vermelho quente que tingira suas mãos e seu rosto, encostados nas vestes de Elliot, não saía de seus olhos. Era uma cicatriz, como uma marca de ferro em brasa indelével feita numa cabeça de gado. Aquele vermelho desgraçado iluminado pela tímida luz das velas e que não combinava de maneira alguma com aqueles cabelos cor de areia, muito menos com aqueles olhos azuis frios (mas sinceros e, quem sabe, até _gentis_ em algum lugar bem lá no fundo) que ele jamais veria abertos novamente.

Sentou-se na cama sozinho e puxou os lençóis para si, como havia feito em todas as noites mais ou menos pelos últimos dois anos. Teria de aprender a fazer isso sem escutar antes um "_Boa noite_" um tanto hesitante (e, vez ou outra, ver um sorriso) escapar da boca do jovem Nightray, como já havia se acostumado por causa da vida que levara nesses mesmos dois anos. Ao invés de tais palavras, os únicos sons que seus ouvidos eram capazes de captar eram o vento do lado de fora, sua própria respiração e os ecos dos próprios gritos, assombrando-o mais do que qualquer conto de terror que já conhecera por meio dos incontáveis livros que já lera. A solidão daquele momento parecia muito maior do que antes.

Deitou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro e deixou que seus cabelos negros e compridos cobrissem seu rosto ainda mais do que de costume, sem se importar nem um pouco com as cócegas que as pontas dos fios lhe causavam nas bochechas. Naquele momento, tudo o que mais queria era poder ser incapaz de sentir qualquer coisa. Nada mais importava.

Até mesmo a própria idéia de dormir lhe parecia absurda em luz do que presenciara há tão pouco tempo, mas era preciso. Observou serenamente os detalhes do teto daquele quarto que já conhecia tão bem e aprendera a chamar de seu. As folhas das árvores dançavam ao ritmo do vento que uivava do lado de fora, lançando sombras de formatos variados por cima da estampa do papel de parede. Aquilo definitivamente era distrativo. Relutantemente, foi deixando o sono lhe invadir e tomar aos poucos a sensação de fracasso e a culpa que haviam se instalado dentro de si.

Sua consciência foi desvanecendo gradualmente, deixando-se levar pela tentação de adormecer imposta por um conjunto de fatores como temperatura agradavelmente fria, o colchão macio e o próprio clamor de seu corpo por um pouco de descanso. Cedeu, ainda que não se sentindo no direito de fazer isso. Não se sentia digno de uma noite de sono, fosse ela boa ou não, quando estivera ausente em tal hora crucial. Não estivera lá para ouvir as últimas palavras daquele que fora o único que o tratara como amigo e igual. Que fora seu _companheiro_. Tão abruptamente quanto Elliot adentrara sua vida (e começara a agir de maneira tão insuportavelmente irritante que se tornara indispensavelmente agradável antes que percebesse), também foi arrancado dela.

Caiu no sono, finalmente, exaurido por completo. Os sonhos sempre foram o abrigo de seu paraíso pessoal, onde não havia vozes estranhas que não podia espantar, não importa o quanto tentasse, e nem gotas douradas de um mundo o qual ele desconhecia flutuando ao redor de todos. Onde ele poderia ser normal. Nunca pensou, no entanto, que algum dia fosse precisar de sonhos para manter-se inteiro, ainda que só por algumas horas de inconsciência ou por alguma maneira de manter de pé tudo aquilo que ele havia se tornado. Só por algumas horas, se distanciaria de tudo e de todos, exceto daquele que lhe estendera a mão. Não que não fizesse isso antes, mas dali em diante, mais do que nunca, teria de recorrer a seu mundo de sonhos.

Lá, ele acordaria todos os dias para um mundo com jardins abertos com os mais variados tipos de flores, ou pelo menos com aquelas que tinham um significado importante em sua própria linguagem. Sentaria debaixo da copa de uma árvore, aproveitando a sombra morna de um dia onde o céu fosse azul e limpo e nada possivelmente pudesse dar errado. Veria também a antiga mansão Nightray, mas não com o ar soturno e opressor que já possuía quando Leo veio a morar nela e que, de certa forma, o perseguira a vida inteira. Seria uma mansão cheia de livros e com um grande piano de cauda no qual se juntaria a Elliot e ambos tocariam Lacie e Statice e qualquer outra música que lhes viesse na mente. E aí eles se sentariam na mesa com alguns livros e uma xícara de chá e conversariam com cumplicidade e algumas risadas, como os bons e velhos amigos que eram, porque nada de errado havia acontecido e ele ainda estaria ali, vivo e são. Seria tudo como era antes. Perfeito. Seu paraíso particular e intocável.

Pelo menos até que acordasse.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA] **Incrível como os personagens que eu gosto mais são sempre os que morrem. Aí eu literalmente fico com o coração apertado e ainda fico me torturando procurando fanart, fanfic e seja lá o que for. :I Mas, fazer o quê. O tema dessa era "Paraíso" e eu não sei se fez jus.

(Retificando o que eu disse no disclaimer, todos os personagens não. Tira aquela criatura bizarra maldita que é o Isla Yura e tá tudo bem de novo.)

Enfim... **Reviews não tiram pedaço e deixam a autora mais feliz. s2**


End file.
